Childbirth
Childbirth was the successful culmination of pregnancy, whereby offspring able to survive independently of a parent's body are delivered of the individual carrying them. Various birthing techniques were available. ( ) Recent crises often led to more weddings and births. Erika Hernandez noted in 2154 that following the Xindi incident, there were more weddings and births on Earth than ever before. ( ) When Bynars were born, a surgeon removed the child's parietal lobe and replaced it with a synaptic processor. ( ) In 2151, Jonathan Archer assumed that Bernadette Fuller was born aboard the while on its way to Terra Nova. ( ) The threat of the Xindi destroying Earth resulted in a spike on the planet in both marriages and births. ( ) In 2233 of an alternate reality, gave birth to her son prematurely after the ''Narada attacked the .'' ( ) In 2267, Eleen gave birth to her son, Leonard James Akaar in a cave on Capella IV. She named him after James T. Kirk and the man who delivered him, Doctor Leonard McCoy. ( ) In 2287, James T. Kirk and Spock, from Sybok's abilities, were able to witness the latter's birth on . ( ) In 2365, Deanna Troi gave birth to her son, Ian Troi in sickbay on the , after only being pregnant with him for a few days. When Dr. Katherine Pulaski asked her whether Betazoid childbirth was naturally easy, Deanna replied, "'' Not according to my mother." ( ) In 2368, Keiko O'Brien gave birth, with assistance from Worf, to her and Miles O'Brien's child Molly in Ten Forward aboard the ''Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2372, Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris, both suffering from hyper-evolution, mated and soon became parents to three hyper-evolved offspring after Janeway gave birth to them. ( ) Later that year, Ensign Samantha Wildman gave birth to her half-Ktarian daughter Naomi on the via fetal transport, since Naomi's exo-cranial ridges were becoming lodged in Samantha's uterine wall while she was giving birth to Naomi. However, Naomi died shortly after being born. Despite this, she was later replaced by a duplicate, created by a subspace divergence field. ( ) Ekoria died shortly after giving birth to her son. ( ) In 2373, Kira Nerys gave birth to Miles and Keiko O'Brien's second child, Kirayoshi on Deep Space 9, with Shakaar Edon and the O'Brien's nearby. ( ) had three stillborn (born dead) babies prior to delivering her first (eventually) surviving child in 2378 with Tom Paris's aid. ( ) That same year, after a number of false labors, B'Elanna Torres gave birth to her and Tom Paris' daughter, Miral as Voyager arrived near Earth after emerging from a Borg transwarp conduit. ( ) , if included, would have established that the Vulcan male was not traditionally present at the moment of delivery.|The title of the Star Trek: Voyager episode is a term meaning childbirth. https://www.dictionary.com/browse/parturition}} File:Amanda in labor.jpg|Amanda Grayson giving birth to Spock in 2230 File:Winona Kirk gives birth.jpg|Winona Kirk gives birth to James T. Kirk in 2233 File:Keiko gives birth to Molly.jpg|Keiko O'Brien gives birth to Molly in 2367 File:Kes giving birth.jpg|Kes giving birth to Linnis in 2374 External link * de:Geburt Category:Sex and reproduction